


There is more than One Type Of Scar

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), Day 2, F/F, prompt: scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Hi everybody, it's Turtle!Happy Bumbleby week! I didn't do day 1 because I have yet to read the DC comics (I really want to tho) and felt it would be stupid of me to write something based off of a prompt I know nothing about. The only things I know about the ring are from tumblr...this was a short fic for day two (scars), but I hope you enjoyed it!Thank you so much for reading!Much love and gratitude,Turtle
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	There is more than One Type Of Scar

Yang took her metal prosthetic arm off, relaxing the muscles in her shoulder. She was grateful for the metal arm, which was made to be strong and lightweight, but some days, it seemed to weigh her down. 

She had stopped feeling sorry for herself long ago. She refused to let what Adam had done control her, especially now that he was dead. But some days, she still thought she felt the pain, a phantom memory of what was. It was hard to keep all her emotions in check, but Yang managed as best she could. 

The blonde set the prosthetic on the table in front of her, taking note of all the dings and scratches. It could use a new coat of paint, and maybe a polish. 

As Yang stared at the metal arm on the table, she didn't noticed the quiet cat faunus who walked into the room. 

"Yang? Are you okay?" Blake asked. Yang startled a little bit, but quickly recovered and smiled at her teammate. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just taking a moment to relax." Blake hesitated where she stood, taking in all the features on Yang's face.Most of Yang's youthfulness and playfulness seemed to have gone. The things that made Yang who she was when they had first met were nowhere to be seen. It was obvious just how much Yang had grown up in the middle of this war, but Blake kind of missed the days when they could joke around, have fun, be less serious. 

Blake made her way over to the couch that Yang was sitting on and quietly sat beside her. Her hand absentmindedly ran across the top of the metal arm sitting on the table in front of her. 

"I wish I could make all this pain go away." Blake turned to the blonde, trying not to focus on the missing arm. "All these scars, the trouble I've caused you. I wish it would just leave us alone." 

Yang took the cat faunus's hand in her own. "Look at me." Blake looked up, her cat ears drooping down, showing her sadness.

"None of what happened is your fault, you need to remember that. You didn't ask me to help you, you didn't force Adam to attack. It's not like you came out of that battle unhurt." Blake put a hand to the scar on her stomach, where Adam had stabbed her moments before hurting Yang. 

"Have you thought about how there are more than one type of scars?" Yang asked. "Yeah, there are the physical type, but what about the emotional and mental type?" She placed her hand on the side of Blake's face, holding her cheek tenderly. 

"Neither one of us are ever going to be the same, I have to admit that. We can't hide the fact that what happened that night, and the day we killed him, left us different people. But not all of it is bad change. Look at you Blake, you've grown more confident, I've grown more serious. Those aren't bad things at all! We've both grown stronger, how can we not be proud of ourselves for overcoming everything we've gone through? So what if I have a metal arm, haven't you noticed how badass that thing is?" She let go of Blake's cheek to pick up the prosthetic and wave it around. Blake couldn't help but laugh just a little at Yang and her arm-waving antics. 

Yang smiled at Blake's laugh. "See? That's what I want to hear. I'm so glad I get to see you grow." She put the arm back on her, making sure it was tightened on correctly before turning back to Blake. Blake's cat ears had pricked up, indicating that she was feeling better. Yang couldn't help but admire them.

"What I'm saying is, don't let what happened drag you down, believe me, that's all I did for a few months after Beacon. But it didn't do me any good, and it won't do you any good." Blake thought for a moment about what Yang had said. As she sat there, she felt the cold metal of Yang's hand meet her hand gently, interlacing their fingers together. 

"You're right," Blake said.

"Of course I am," Yang teased.

"I can't let what happened define me, I can only learn from it. And I learned that I'm never going to leave your side again." She wrapped Yang in the biggest, longest hug she had ever given someone. Though it wasn't the most romantic of gestures, Yang knew exactly what Blake was trying to convey through the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, it's Turtle!  
> Happy Bumbleby week! I didn't do day 1 because I have yet to read the DC comics (I really want to tho) and felt it would be stupid of me to write something based off of a prompt I know nothing about. The only things I know about the ring are from tumblr...  
> this was a short fic for day two (scars), but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Much love and gratitude,   
> Turtle


End file.
